Drawing Board
This is a page for all ideas to be illustrated on before being implemented. The treasure inbound on the Lacrimosa Serenima Trader ship Lacrimosa Serenima is bound to Trachion Primaris, with the Twins in tow. Get them! --------------------Suggestion hi_hi_hi-----------------Begin-V0.1---------------------------------------------------- Forces Available: Revenants; Sword-class frigate Strongback; Crew of Strongback 1.Get Revenants back to Frigate ASAP Goal: (Little Time loss) 2. Have Strongback fly alongside the Trader and wait for a quiet time-slot prior to departure if possible Goal: (Want to create as little disturbance as possible) 2a Have crewmembers of Strongback intended for boarding on a slight sleep deprived schedule, so they appear weary. Goal: (Make it look, like this is an ongoing operation) 3. Message Trader "This is the Frigate Strongback from the Ghosts of Retribution, to the Heavy Trader Lacrimosa Serenima. Due to recent pirate activiy within the sector, we need to conduct a search of your vessel, and interrogate some officers and crewmen. We apologize for any disturbance this may cause. Please stop your engines and allow personnal to come aboard your ship." Goal: (Get Access to ship) 3:1 They to not comply Message: "Warning, if you do not comply, we will be forced to stop you and have you registered as a renegade ship under suspicion of aiding pirate activity within sector Deus." 3.1.1 Still no comply. Fire warning shots.go from here as scenario becomes increasingly unlikely 4. Board the ship and conduct search, using Strongback-crew. They are to inspect the cargo hold, check the actual cargo with freightlists and question some officers and crew using standard-questions for a search.(Rank/Position/time enlisted/noticed suspicious activity) More gentle with officers. Trusted crewmembers should be instructed to also be on the lookout for the children, but make this appear as one of several things to search for). Continue search until found. If lucky, they are listed as "cargo". Goal: (Find the children; Make distraction appear more plausible) 4a. Use a senior officer of Strongback to talk with the commanding officer of the trader. Apart from smalltalk, he should drop hints that this is part to prevent a unsettling tradewar between Forgeworld Mandel and the Merchant League, who accuse each other of sabotage, and the situation continues to escalate. Make it seem to be important for the wellbeing of the ship and the organisation the ship is listed with. Furthermore advise him, that discretion about the wider operation is good, as this is a try to stop subsector dominus from shooting at itself. Furthermore, tell him, that due to the delicate nature as well as unfounded accusations of relations between naval assets and involved parties, a more neutral party (GoR) is part of the search. Goal: (a captain wants more concrete reasons for the search, also make him trust us more) 5. extract children either using therevenants or crew, whatever is better for the situation. Make it look, like they escaped from their cells/quarters/whatever into the wider ship by damaginga lock or something similar. Goal: (Get children to GoR Frigate unnoticed by Trader and Frigate crew at large) 6. After delivering the children to a GoR facility, do several more searches in adjacent systems/if possible include Gladius squadron alpha after their arrival as well. Goal: (If people talk about that, only one search will be very suspicious) --------------------Suggestion hi_hi_hi-----------------End-V0.1------------------------------------------------------ Notes: The Pirate Arron Settel, who raided Prothera also had a large transport ship, and raider ships. He even has a bounty on his head. We can use hunting for him as an excuse''' '''to board. Then of course, we'll actually have to hunt him down. Call to Arms for Reclaiming Sector Planets To: Lord Admiral Battlefleet Deus Tyrel Hagen, Lord General Imperial Guard Sector Deus, Fabricator General Regus of Forgeworld Nestorium, Office of Sector Governor Larion Ursus on Tachyon Primaris Esteemed servants of the Emperor, our Chapter has been charged by Terra in the stewardship of Sector Deus. As you all know there are several worlds in the Sector which have fallen from the Emperor's light. It is not enough for the Sector to be reactive to threats; we must be proactive in reclaiming the worlds that are rightfully ours. Although the Emperor's Astartes are duty-bound to spearhead any such campaign the health and well-being of an entire Sector is a cooperative venture that goes well beyond winning a single war. New settlers may be required for the liberated planet, a new governor must be appointed to administer and collect taxes and tithes, infrastructure must be built or rebuilt and space lanes must be maintained free of pirates and xenos. The Ghosts of Retribution therefore submit this list to you for feedback as well as a request for aid in this endeavor. ++++++++++CANDIDATE PRIMARIS: Triot, Subsector Meridian+++++++++++ Sector historians inform us that the fall of Triot to the greenskins led to the mining world Le Keers being abandoned and contributed in weakening the shrine world of Esboro so that it fell to the Ruinous Powers. Available intelligence suggests that a human presence remains on the world because the Orks have not yet unified. Therefore we expect incoherent Ork resistance as well as a local human population that will see us a saviors to aid the reclaimation and ease the re-integration into the Imperium. Furthermore, available intelligence suggests that industrial and manufacturing infrastructure may still remain undestroyed. Our chapter serfs estimate that it would only take 2-7 years for this world to become self-sustaining and once again contribute to the Sector. If these reasons weren't enough, a resurgent Triot would make re-establishing mining operations on Le Keers possible and perhaps enable a further reclamation campaign to cleanse Esboro. Triot is relatively close to Sector military headquarters, the forgeworld Nestorium and our Chapter Monastery on Mormark, making any military venture relatively easy to maintain. In our opinion this planet offers the most reward for the effort. +++++++++CANDIDATE SECONDUS: Unknown, Subsector Adamantis++++++++ The greenskins refer to this planet as Aragak'z Realm. We were unable to find the original Imperial name in Sector records but refuse to honour the xenos by accepting their name and so refer to it as Unknown in this missive. Disturbing reports have reached our ears regarding the frequency with which Battlefleet Deus has to destroy Ork Kroozers over this planet. Unknown is heavily infested by Orks and so there will be no local aid. The planet is isolated from other Ork planets which makes it easier to invade but also potentially more of a threat to Subsector Adamantis which is one of the most valuable areas in the Sector. The distance to Unknown is similar to the distance to Triot meaning that a military action would be similarly easy to maintain. Our conclusion is that this planet is a threat but can wait a while longer since it would require significant effort to retake while offering comparatively less reward. +++++++CANDIDATE TERTIUS: Espene, Subsector Dominus+++++++++ Traitors deserve special hatred. A civil war currently grips the planet Espene, fueled by small minded fools who wish to spurn the Imperium. Fortunately not all residents of Espene are traitors and a significant faction fights heroically to remain in the Imperium. These loyal servants should be rewarded with our aid. It is far easier to maintain something than build anew from rubble so it is in our best interests to ensure that Espene remains in the Imperium rather than having to destroy and rebuild. Local support and intelligence would be available for any military action. Unfortunately Espene is more removed from Sector infrastructure and is near the edge of Sector territory, not far from Sector Mortis and the area known as The End. A military action would be possible but more difficult to maintain than the other candidates. Your Humble Servant in the Light of the Emperor, Chapter Master Letters to Persons of Intrest Basically a list of greviounces and an explantion to our recent actions to smooth things over with important people. Cardinal Kest to: Cardinal Kest From: Chapter Master of the Ghost of Retribution - strictly private and confidential- -personal authorisation for message decoding required KEST_ASTROBELUS- --------Message begin---------- Cardinal Kest, I believe our recent history has shown that conflicts between our respective imperial authorities are likely and this puts both our respective domains, as well as the sector at large into a risky position. As I believe you have seen as well, this pitiful state cannot continue, if not for the sakes of our own organisations, than at least for the sector itself, as it has seen much strife and unrest in the recent past. I wholeheartedly believe that, to clear future misunderstandings, an honest meeting between us is essential. From my side the following agenda should be included: 1) Prevention of further conflicts 1.1) implementation of a procedure to gain mutual understanding in vital matters concerning the sector, especially regarding drastic developments (both between us and concerning other parties) within the imperial holdings of said sector 2) extra-imperial entities within sector Deus 2.1) Sharing intelligence regarding development of said entities 2.2) coordinate operations to strengthen the standing of the imperium in sector Deus. 3) Others 3.1) Religious matters regarding the realm of the Ghosts of Retribution (Mormark, Varda) 3.2) Order of Ionian Tempest I hope you will share my sentiments and can find the time for a meeting. Should you have further points for an agenda, please transmit these prior to a meeting. May the emperor light our paths, hi_hi_hi on behalf of Nameless Chapter Master of the Ghosts of Retribution -------Message end------------- encryption level: eta 2 priority: high Notes: -Maybe he would be interested in the information, that we recieved intell about the Heretic of Ionium, Jeshua Hanozri being still alive. This sounds something that would open Kest's ears, and maybe could birth cooperation even. At least have the ecclisiarchy going after this potential sector-scale threat, while we can't investigate for having our hands full. -Keep in mind he is not our friend nor ally, as such discretion, especially concerning the status of Larion Ursus Honor Guard is advised. Furthermore it would be wise, do not accuse people directly, but to say that "someone in high authority in the sector" is suspicious. When/If we get the chance to talk with a representative of the local Order Famulous, be sure to ask about more persons, to cloak our true intentions. hi_hi_hi Sector Lord Ursus: To: Sector Lord Ursus From: Chapter Master of the Ghost of Retribution Lord Ursus, I do apologize for my harsh demands of Cardinal Kest. I do realise that they appear bloodthirsty even cruel but I have no choice. I came to this sector under orders from the High Lords of Terra to defend it from the enemies of man. The High Lords in their wisdom feel Sector Deus is slipping away from the Emperor Light. This feeling is not without evidence, as the last three internal crusades were needed to keep control, near constant planetary rebellions continue, predations from the nearby Xeno and rogue human states have not been addressed. Not to mention your own family’s, let us say dubious, rise to power over the bloodkin of an Imperial Saint. Arriving in the sector proper I was dragged to your court practically at gun point, where you demanded many things from me. Then you held the people of Monmark hostage, the people of your sector, to force terms of vassalage out of me and my Chapter. You do realise that whole incident, along with everything else I’m doing has to be reported to the High Lords of Terra, I can’t imagine why you thought it was a good idea. But I could forgive that, as the sector is pressed at all sides. However you don’t request assistance against the Xeno, the Heretic, or the Daemon, your biggest request has been to ask for 4% of my entire military force to liven up your court, well after being there I can hardly blame you too much for it. Then I had to repeatedly defend myself and assist in the defence of the AdMech from the predations of the Iron Monks. Who repeatedly, blatantly, and illegally overstepped their authority but I endured hoping to carry out my duty after this diplomatic mess was cleaned up. Then when assisting in the defense of the prison planet, I find the Triarchy was supplying the weapons. Next thing I know ships are on the way from the direction of the Triarchy. Fearing full scale invasion I call for assistance and the Iron Monks arrive first sent by Kest himself no less. I confess I should never have allowed the those ships to get anywhere near Varda as they are a direct violation of the Decree Passive and should have been shot on sight regardless of their professed loyalties. But I was blinded and forgot the lessons of Sebastian Thor in my zeal at the prospect of facing true enemies of the Imperium, little did I know they would be from within the sector. Now here I am today, knowing full well the Tirarchy plots invasion, that the Xeno already attacks, that those that live in the warp hunger for us. But I can do nothing, NOTHING. The worlds that supply my men, that feed them, that pay for their ammunition are under threat, not just from the enemies of man but from the sector’s own forces. To be frank I can’t trust you, your actions have hardly painted you in the light of a person who even remotely cares about his duty to his sector. Though your handling of recent events has made me reevaluate my assumptions. The AdMech hasn't the strength to defend all my realm, nor should they as it is beyond their preview. The Order of Bloody Tears shouldn’t have the ships, and even if they illegally do, I don’t trust them and the feeling is mutual. Why the Church has the strength is a question you may want to investigate before they decide the sector is better of with them in charge. And I will never trust them again. This is not about revenge, it’s about duty mine and Kest’s. Kest’s duty is obvious, he needs to compensate the victims, address the heresies his men have committed, and the ones he continues to perpetuate in the form of illegal political military forces. I need to fight the enemy. I cannot do that without infrastructure and support. By forcing such a major action I draw a line in the sand. I make my Chapter a credible force one who cannot be attack lightly. Hopefully this will shorten the amount of time I have to leave my men on garrison duty defending my logistical support, until the heavy defences apparently needed for this sector’s current situation. Allowing me to get back to fighting the enemies of man doing my Emperor given duty. signed Chapter Master of the Ghost of Retribution Balancing Smaller orders and issues, that could potentially make things easier, or less crisis-like. * Maybe we could use the decryption codes the Inquisitorial Rosette contains to open the crates attained from the downed Thunderhawk of Sygma-477. Then destroy it. * Feel free to add anything that doesn't require and extended military operation. * Marine Gluben has served us long and faithfully. He has also been in service since founding. It would be prudent if he would serve as a sergeant in the newly opened 8th company, and would try to keep the fresh marines alive with his expirience. The fact that he isn't a cult member is also a bonus. * It were the Imperial Fists, who notified us of the Ursus's possible betrayal. If we erver mean to bring them to justice we can rely on their help, or at least the validity of whatever evidence they have.